uminekofandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Vần thơ được khắc trên bia đá của Phù Thủy
Vần thơ được khắc trên bia đá của Phù Thủy là câu đố xuất hiện trong thế giới quan Umineko với nhiều sự kiện xoay quanh nó. Nó xuất hiện ở đại sảnh tại khu biệt thự nhà Ushiromiya và được đặt kế bên bức ảnh của phù thủy Beatrice. Những vần thơ đó chính là chỉ dẫn đến với Vùng đất Vàng, nơi Kinzo cất giấu số vàng với giá trị 20 tỷ yên. Theo lời đồn thì Kinzo đặt bức ảnh và bài thơ ngay đại sảnh cách đây vài năm trước vì ông muốn lựa chọn người kế tục tiếp theo của mình cho vị trí người đứng đầu gia tộc Ushiromiya thông qua bài thơ này, nếu ai giải được câu đố thì sẽ thừa hưởng được số vàng cũng như vị trí người đứng đầu gia tộc. Nguyên văn bài thơ Tiếng Anh Behold the sweetfish river running through my beloved hometown. You who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream in search of the key As you travel down it, you will see a village. In that village, look for the shore the two will tell you of. There sleeps the key to the Golden Land. The one who obtains the key must then travel to the Golden Land in accordance with these rules On the first twilight, offer the six chosen by the key as sacrifices. On the second twilight, those who remain shall tear apart the two who are close. On the third twilight, those who remain shall praise my noble name. On the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill. On the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill. On the sixth twilight, gouge the stomach and kill. On the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill. On the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill. On the ninth twilight, the witch shall revive, and none shall be left alive. On the tenth twilight, the journey shall end, and you shall reach the capital where the gold dwells The witch will praise the wise, and should bestow four treasures. One shall be, all the gold from the Golden Land. One shall be, the resurrection of the souls of all the dead. One shall be, even the resurrection of the lost love. One shall be, to put the witch to sleep for all time. Sleep peacefully, my most beloved witch, Beatrice. Nguyên bản tiếng Nhật 懐かしき、故郷を貫く鮎の川。 黄金郷を目指す者よ、これを下りて鍵を探せ。 川を下れば、やがて里あり。 その里にて二人が口にし岸を探れ。 そこに黄金郷への鍵が眠る。 鍵を手にせし者は、以下に従いて黄金郷へ旅立つべし。 第一の晩に、鍵の選びし六人を生贄に捧げよ。 第二の晩に、残されし者は寄り添う二人を引き裂け。 第三の晩に、残されし者は誉れ高き我が名を讃えよ。 第四の晩に、頭をえぐりて殺せ。 第五の晩に、胸をえぐりて殺せ。 第六の晩に、腹をえぐりて殺せ。 第七の晩に、膝をえぐりて殺せ。 第八の晩に、足をえぐりて殺せ。 第九の晩に、魔女は蘇り、誰も生き残れはしない。 第十の晩に、旅は終わり、黄金の郷に至るだろう。 魔女は賢者を讃え、四つの宝を授けるだろう。 一つは、黄金郷の全ての黄金。 一つは、全ての死者の魂を蘇らせ。 一つは、失った愛すらも蘇らせる。 一つは、魔女を永遠に眠りにつかせよう。 安らかに眠れ、我が最愛の魔女ベアトリーチェ。 Tiếng Việt (bản dịch của nhóm All For Manga) Quê hương thân yêu của ta với dòng sông tràn ngập cá hương. Kẻ nào muốn đến vùng đất Vàng, hãy xuôi theo dòng sông tìm kiếm chiếc chìa khóa. Xuôi theo dòng sông, ngươi sẽ thấy một ngôi làng. Tại ngôi làng, hãy đi đến bờ biển, sẽ có hai người nói cho ngươi biết. Và ở đó Thể_loại:Khái niệm Thể_loại:Gợi ý